


I cum blood

by Skeletor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt babies, Chewing Tobacco, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Git gud</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cum blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notatallginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/gifts).



Stiles was sitting down, chewing his usual tobacco and spitting it into his nearby hand, then shoving it into his pocket, squelching it firmly with his hand. 

All of a sudden, he saw his lovely dude peter. He was oveecome with joy, and actually came a bit right then and there!! He loved friendship.

"Hey pete, whats up my man froend~" wiggled stiles  
"Nm lmao hbu" said peter, while he cut off all of his eyelashes.  
"Nm lmao i was just thinking about how freaky derek the bird man looks like u kno"  
"Lmao lmao yah"

Just then, stiles was overcome with sudden exotic feelings for pete. He...wanted.... .... petes mete. 

"Pete" said stiles, noticing how handsome petere looks without eyelashes "i think u are good in the way that i would like u to be in my anñus"

":OO" said petor. He was taken aback by his friends aparent lust for him. He did not know what to do. Should he accept his friends feelings? After all, stilt did look rather fetching in his bearskin flip flops and felt c-string. 

"I will take ur ano, my pal, but alas, i have no lubrication for which to penetrate you" cried peter. 

"Do not fret, pal, for i have this spit from my chewing talobacco that i save in my pocket. In fact, i have 10 years worth with me right now in my satchel!!!" Cried stiles back to crying petere

He took out the chew and slathered it on peters dank dick that was so hard it was turning dark black. 

Pet then stuck it in stiles 4 foot wide anal cavity and they began to mate. Stiles immediatley had 1111 butt babys and shat them out at rapid speeds all over the fucking ground. 

"These babys are contaminated, they are no good" said peter. But stiles didnt care. They were his. 

He took all of them and ran away. They were not contaminated to him. He cried as he carried all 1111 babys. He lov his babys. 

Peter let him go. It wasnt worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Git gud


End file.
